<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strict Machine by Nemi_Almasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918563">Strict Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy'>Nemi_Almasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stress Relief, Well...not much plot, so i guess just</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemi_Almasy/pseuds/Nemi_Almasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's considered an unofficial rite of passage for the Turks to fool around with each other at some point or another in their tenure at Shinra, but Tseng - Veld's stoic and rule-abiding protégé - has never bent the rules on fraternization. Reno is bound and determined to be the one that makes him bend until he breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strict Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was hot and stale inside the Turks private gym in the basement of Shinra Headquarters, an intentional setting meant to simulate arid environments and push people to their limits. It was well known around the Department of Administrative Research that Tseng, one of the chief’s proteges, preferred training in such conditions and whenever Tseng was busy training it inevitably drew a crowd.</p><p>Reno wasn’t ashamed to be among those draped along the practice mats stacked against the wall. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his jacket discarded as he sucked down the largest soda available to him from the company canteen. To his right was Veld’s other protege, Emma, perched precariously atop an unstable set of mats and watching Tseng with a scowl. To his left, Rude stood lifting weights with his back to the only other person actually exercising at that moment. A few rookies were curled up in the corner whispering and giggling to one another.</p><p>“Do you have to slurp that drink so fucking loud?” Emma barked.</p><p>Reno glanced up at her and sucked harder on his drink. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Someone’s uptight,” Rude noted.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Reno. “If you hate Tseng so much what’re you doing sitting here with us? Why don’t you go spar and see if you can take him?”</p><p>“What does he think he’s proving training like this anyway?” Emma ignored them. “He’s such a show off.”</p><p>“Nah,” Reno said. “Tseng’s not the showy type.”</p><p>He watched as Tseng did pull-ups on a suspended bar, his body moving with a fluid motion that made it look effortless. There wasn’t an inch of Tseng’s body that wasn’t finely tuned muscle, not that he was some swollen hulking freak. He was lithe, displaying a strength and control of power that was rivaled only by Rude.</p><p>It was, to say the least, a fucking pleasure to watch Tseng’s muscles rippling as he lifted himself over and over, focused solely on the task of improving his endurance. His skin glistened with sweat, hair disheveled, jaw set with determination. Reno spent plenty of time fantasizing about what it might feel like to have those strong arms of Tseng’s gripping insistently at his waist, those big hands pinning his arms down…</p><p>Heat pooled between his legs irrespective of the climate settings in the room and he took a long sip of his drink in lieu of being able to light a cigarette indoors. Anything to distract himself. He gnawed on the end of his straw and kept his eyes trained on Tseng’s rippling shoulders.</p><p>“It’s a crime to be that fucking beautiful and not even do anything with it,” Reno said.</p><p>“He’s not <em>that</em> beautiful,” Emma grumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, well. Someone of <em>your</em> persuasion <em>would</em> say that.”</p><p>Emma snorted. “Being a lesbian doesn’t make me blind, Reno. I just don’t think he’s all that.”</p><p>“Sure it has nothing to do with the two of you competing for second-in-command,” Rude chimed in.</p><p>“I’d give my left nut to fuck him,” Reno was barely listening to the two of them, half of his mind occupied with keeping himself from pitching a tent in mixed company and the other half unable to think about anything but Tseng dripping with sweat, grunting in exertion as he lifted himself - how similar he might look in the throes of passion.</p><p>It wasn’t that Turks didn’t fool around with each other. Despite rules against fraternization, the Department of Administrative Research was one big incestuous mess of sleeping around to blow off steam. Almost every Turk had slept with at least one other Turk at some point or another. Turks only had each other, and they were all young and attractive for the most part. Reno wasn’t stupid enough to think Veld was naive about it either, but he never said anything about it. The less he knew the better probably.</p><p>Tseng was singular in his stoicism and commitment to the rules. It wasn’t just rumor or speculation: he had never<em> fraternized</em> with anyone at the company, Turk or otherwise. He was simply too rule-abiding to ever make such a foolish decision. Half of the department, like Reno, would have sacrificed a limb to go to bed with him, but his beauty was totally wasted.</p><p>“You know,” Rude said. “He probably has a girlfriend or something.”</p><p>“Turks don’t have romantic partners. Too messy,” Emma argued. “And you’re fucking stupid if you think <em>Tseng</em> is straight.”</p><p>Rude gaped at her, brow furrowing. “What?”</p><p>“Gaydar’s not as good as you thought, partner,” Reno laughed, though honestly, he was so blinded by lust that he could never tell if his suspicion that Tseng was gay was good intuition or just wishful thinking. It was nice to hear Emma confirm his hopes.</p><p>Rude glanced back at Tseng. “Huh.”</p><p>Reno gnawed harder on his straw, eyes roving over Tseng’s taut muscles, a shiver running down his spine at the grunt that left Tseng’s throat as he struggled on his last pull-up. It was too fucking much.</p><p>“Fuck this. I need a cigarette.” He rose to his feet and tossed his soda in the trash as he went.</p><p>“A cigarette?” Emma called after him. “Is that what we’re calling it?”</p><hr/><p>It had been one hell of a day, to say the very least. A group of pro-Wutai insurgents had infiltrated the city and caused a big fucking mess that the Turks had to spend the entire day cleaning up. When all was said and done, the lot of them were sporting several nasty cuts and bruises as well as sore muscles. Exhausted and frustrated, it was Emma who loudly suggested they all go out for drinks. When was the last time they went out for a nice group happy hour, after all?</p><p>There was a chorus of agreement as everyone headed for the elevators and Reno took the opportunity to make a move he felt was destined for failure. Despite a half-hearted protest from Rude, Reno ducked back to the end of the group and slung an overly friendly arm around Tseng’s shoulder. Tseng stared at his arm with a muted expression.</p><p>“Tseng, buddy, you comin’ out with us?”</p><p>To Reno’s immense surprise, Tseng shrugged, politely removing Reno’s arm from his shoulder. “I suppose I could have a drink or two.”</p><p>It wasn’t as though Tseng never came out with them, but it was so rare an occurrence that Reno’s heart skipped a beat. He felt fucking<em> giddy</em> at the prospect and made sure to stick by Tseng’s side as they walked to the bar in Sector One, pushing one of the rookies aside as Tseng slid into the booth and taking a position directly at his side.</p><p>Reno never really got nervous around sexual conquests - flirting came as naturally as breathing to him - but he may as well have been flirting with a brick wall for the way Tseng responded to any interest in him. Others had tried and failed before. It might have been less embarrassing if he<em> reacted</em> in some way, but all he did was ignore it mostly. Having seen first hand how Tseng reacted to sexual advances, Reno felt anxious about flirting for the first time in his life.</p><p>Well Tseng was never going to fuck him if he didn’t make a move, right?</p><p>“So what’re you drinking?” Reno asked.</p><p>Tseng stared at the very obvious beer bottle in his hand and then looked at Reno. “Beer.”</p><p>“Right…today was…rough, huh?”</p><p>“It was challenging,” Tseng agreed.</p><p>“Man, you and Rude should have a chat sometime, I bet that’d be a barrel of laughs,” Reno muttered into his drink. It was like pulling teeth trying to get Tseng to say anything.</p><p>An awkward silence followed. Around them, their colleagues chattered excitedly and drank too quickly. Reno followed suit, knocking back his first drink too fast and ordering another.</p><p>“SHOTS!”</p><p>Reno hadn’t seen Emma leave, but she appeared suddenly at the side of the booth with a tray absolutely brimming with full shot glasses, slamming it down onto the table and downing two quickly.</p><p>“You should do one, Tseng,” Reno said, elbowing his side.</p><p>Tseng wrinkled his nose. “I have a low tolerance.”</p><p>“Come on, man. It’s not going to kill you.” Reno decided the way forward with Tseng had to require a little more physicality. He grabbed Tseng’s hand and found it as firm and warm as he imagined it might be, shoving a shot into it and taking one for himself. “Cheers.”</p><p>Tseng sighed, but submitted to Reno’s insistence, clinking their shot glasses together and downing the shot with a grimace. He choked and coughed and Reno patted his back.</p><p>“First one always burns bad. Take another, it won’t hurt as much.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” said Tseng, slightly hoarse.</p><p>Reno downed one without waiting for him, placing a second shot in front of Tseng and sitting back as a comfortable warmth spread through his body, his fingers and toes tingling slightly. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to get too drunk too fast and then nobody was going to have fun that evening.</p><p>After maybe half an hour had passed, Tseng’s ears and cheeks were a brilliant shade of pink and Reno was pleasantly tipsy enough to no longer feel so anxious about trying to flirt with this towering statue of a man. He pressed his finger against Tseng’s cheek, giggling with delight at the pale mark it left behind.</p><p>“Don’t make fun,” Tseng grumbled, but the corners of his lips twitched into the slightest hint of a smile. Reno wasn’t certain he had ever seen Tseng smile. Maybe that was hyperbole - he had been out with them before after all and he was known to loosen up on very rare occasions. He was just usually so severe that it was hard to remember he was human sometimes.</p><p>“I’m not making fun,” Reno said, inching the second shot closer to Tseng. “It’s cute.”</p><p>Tseng looked affronted. “<em>Cute</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Reno waved his hand and grabbed a third shot for himself. “Terrible for your reputation.”</p><p>Tseng spun the still-full shot glass in front of him in slow circles, staring at its contents with an unfocused gaze. “I don’t think anyone’s described me as <em>cute</em> since I was a child.”</p><p>“Don’t read it into it,” Reno muttered. He downed his third shot and nodded to Tseng’s second. “Hurry up and catch up.”</p><p>“I told you,” Tseng protested, lifting the shot glass in contemplation. “I have a low tolerance.”</p><p>He knocked it back all the same, coughing nearly as much as the first time and furrowing his brow at Reno. “You said it wouldn’t burn as badly.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Reno, his gaze focused squarely on Tseng’s lips, “I lied.”</p><p>“Tseng! Are you <em>drunk</em>?” Balto, who sat on Tseng’s other side, laughed loudly and pointed at Tseng’s bright-pink cheeks.</p><p>“I’m not,” he protested, though Reno had to argue that he was starting to look as tipsy as Reno felt. Tseng closed his eyes. “Maybe a little. Am I not allowed to relax a bit?”</p><p>“No, of course you are, man,” Reno said, patting his back again. “Don’t listen to them. I’ll get your next drink. What’dyou want?”</p><p>Four…or maybe five drinks later…Reno wasn’t totally sure, half the group was out on the dance floor and the other half was draped in various states of inebriation around the booth they occupied in the back corner of the bar. Reno had convinced Tseng to have a few more drinks, though given his lack of tolerance he’d had fewer than Reno. He lay heavily against the booth with his eyes half open watching their colleagues dance while Reno tried to figure out his best plan of action. This was made considerably harder by the fact that he was very drunk.</p><p>“It true you never fuck around?” he asked, though it came out in an unattractive belch.</p><p>Tseng glanced sideways at him looking incredibly content. “There are rules against fratener-franerti-franterizing.”</p><p>“Franterizing,” Reno nodded knowingly. “Not like Turks follow rules anyway.”</p><p>“Your fratern…” Tseng sighed - the word was apparently too difficult for him in this state. “Everybody knows you get around, Reno.”</p><p>“Yeah, that the official word?” Reno quirked an eyebrow. “I thought<em> I</em> was the company gossip.”</p><p>“Just because I’m quiet doesn’t mean I don’t not know things,” Tseng said, giving Reno a sage look as though what he just said made any sense.</p><p>Reno slumped against Tseng - it was a deliberate move, but once he was semi-horizontal he found he couldn’t have returned to an upright position if he wanted to. <em>Not</em> that he wanted to. Tseng radiated heat, and he smelled nice too, the scent of his shampoo mingling with whatever cologne he wore. Tseng must have been as drunk as Reno was because he didn’t make an effort to push him away.</p><p>“Hey Tseng?”</p><p>“If you’re going to be sick, don’t do it on me.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna be sick,” Reno growled. “You wanna get some air?”</p><p>He couldn’t see Tseng’s reaction, but it came as a surprise when Tseng answered affirmatively and, with some difficulty, the two of them stumbled out of the club into the cool night air. Reno lit up a cigarette and swayed on the spot while Tseng leaned against a lamppost to try and hold himself steady.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Tseng slurred. “You eat like shit and smoke those things and you’re still in good shape.”</p><p>“You checkin’ me out, Tseng?” Reno asked, raising his eyebrows and blowing smoke in what he hoped was a seductive fashion, though in the state he was in it probably wasn’t nearly as sexy as he was gunning for.</p><p>Tseng frowned at him and said nothing.</p><p>“Why don’t you walk me home?”</p><p>Reno started walking without waiting for him, so he was pleased when he heard Tseng’s footsteps behind him. He caught up in a few long strides and shoved his hands in his pockets while Reno puffed on his cigarette.</p><p>“Why’d you drink so much anyway?” Reno asked, focusing very intently on putting one foot steadily in front of the other to keep from stumbling. “I didn’t even really have to twist your arm.”</p><p>Tseng shrugged. “Like you said. Today was rough. I wanted to relax.” He blinked languidly and caught his foot on the cobblestone, stumbling forward. Reno caught his arm and helped right him - he had never seen Tseng clumsy before. “I don’t know if you know this, Reno, but I don’t often indulge in relaxation.” He looked at Reno with such a serious face that it was all Reno could do not to burst out laughing.</p><p>Instead, Reno just chuckled. “Yeah, I did know that about you, Tseng.”</p><p>“Veld expects a lot of me…of all of us.”</p><p>“Lotta pressure,” Reno said, flicking some ashes from his cigarette.</p><p>They reached the stoop to his building and Reno dropped his cigarette, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot and glancing up at Tseng with renewed nervousness. He was drunk enough to act impulsively, but his heart was still pounding in his ears.</p><p>“You wanna come inside?” he asked. “You could probably use some water.”</p><p>Tseng blinked at him. Even drunk and disheveled he was stunning to look at. “I could probably use some water,” he agreed.</p><p>He followed Reno up the stairs to his apartment and once inside, Reno leaned heavily against the door and gripped Tseng by the lapels of his suit. He stumbled against Reno with a bemused expression and Reno took his chance, pressing his lips against Tseng’s in what had to be the sloppiest kiss he’d shared in recent memory, but once he lit the fuse they were both drunk enough to keep it burning.</p><hr/><p>Reno awoke with his heartbeat throbbing behind his eyes feeling as though he had been run over by a train. He buried his head beneath his pillow with a groan and reached for his sheets, instead making contact with something warm and fleshy. He bolted upright, his stomach lurching at the sudden movement, to find Tseng sprawled out next to him lying on his stomach completely naked.</p><p>His ass was exactly as perfect as Reno imagined it would be.</p><p>It would fucking figure that he did what no other Turk had done, had managed to entice Tseng into his bedroom, and they were both so fucking drunk that Reno could barely remember getting home let alone fucking each other. He groaned into his hands and fell back against his pillow.</p><p>“Oh…” Tseng stirred beside him. “Leviathan. My head.” He pushed himself up and almost immediately grabbed the sheets to cover his nudity, to Reno’s immense dismay.</p><p>“Uh…good morning,” said Reno, rubbing his temples.</p><p>“Reno,” Tseng spoke very slowly. “Whatever happened last night…<em>didn’t</em> happen.” He slid out of the bed and gathered his clothes off the floor, careful to keep his back to Reno, not that it was a particularly bad view. “If you<em> ever</em> mention this to the chief-”</p><p>“Why the fuck would I tell the chief,” Reno balked. “Shiva’s tits, Tseng. It was just sex. If it makes you feel better I don’t even fucking remember it.”</p><p>“Somehow, it doesn’t.” He pulled his clothes on quickly and moved toward the door. “I’d prefer to never speak of this again.”</p><p>“Ah, too embarrassing for you,” Reno growled.</p><p>Tseng bristled. “That’s not it at all. It’s a huge violation of company policy, it’s-”</p><p>“Whatever,” Reno grumbled, ducking his head back under the pillow. “Just leave.”</p><p>He heard the door shut before willing himself to sleep to be rid of his hangover and the entire miserable experience. Even if it was all simply the consequences of his own actions.</p><hr/><p>If there was one thing Tseng prided himself on, it was his commitment to abiding by the rules - both those set forth by his employer as well as his own self-imposed regulations. For this reason, he rarely joined his colleagues on a night out, recognizing the inherent risk in crossing a line when mixing work and play - not that any of the other Turks were particularly concerned about company policies on fraternization.</p><p>It was an indulgence to join his coworkers at the bar for a few rounds of drinks, but one he occasionally needed. The mission had been frustrating and difficult. Notoriously bad at unwinding, Tseng knew if nothing else, a healthy dose of alcohol would help him relax.</p><p>He had not at all envisioned the night going the way it did.</p><p>Truth be told, before the prior evening Tseng didn’t think about Reno much at all except to find him brash and grating on most occasions. As with everything else in his life, Tseng compartmentalized his feelings about all of his coworkers. Whether he found them objectively attractive divorced from their personalities and their status as off-limits coworkers didn’t matter precisely <em>because</em> they were off limits. But after a few shots and several drinks, Tseng felt so relaxed that he didn’t mind all that much when Reno slumped against him, his breath hot against his neck, and asked him if he wanted to get some air.</p><p>Despite what his coworkers thought - and whispered about indiscreetly behind his back - Tseng was neither naive nor sexless. Just because he drew a hard line at fooling around with his coworkers didn’t mean he was unaware of the way they gathered to watch him work out in the shared gym, nor did it mean he didn’t have other outlets for sating his urges. He preferred the simplicity of a transactional exchange to the murky waters of anything that might lead the other party to thinking it was anything more than sex.</p><p>When Reno asked Tseng to walk him home, despite being drunker than he had been in a very long time, Tseng was more than aware of what might await him at the end of the walk. One of many reasons that Tseng didn’t often imbibe in alcohol was because his drunk brain was a lot less rational than his sober brain.</p><p>Sober brain could acknowledge that Reno, despite being wiry and abrasive, was attractive in the way an abstract painting might be pleasant to look at. He was very sharp and angular, longer than he ought to be and shorter too, for how long his limbs seemed to be. His eyes were probably his best feature: so intense in their brightness and hue that more than once Tseng wondered if Reno hadn’t been exposed to mako at some point in his life. But as soon as Reno opened his mouth, sober Tseng had no problem in accepting that some people were both good looking and unbearable to be around.</p><p>Tseng’s drunk brain took one look at Reno and decided absolutely nothing mattered except his very pretty eyes and his very pillowy lips.</p><p>Admittedly, he didn’t really remember much after Reno pulled him into a kiss. Reno too, apparently didn’t recall whatever had happened between them, but their nudity when they awoke filled in some of the gaps.</p><p>It was a mistake the likes of which Tseng had never been foolish enough to make.</p><p>Subsequently, unable and unwilling to deal with the reality of the situation, Tseng took to ignoring Reno as much as he possibly could. Reno had been irritated with his reaction when they awoke the morning after and while Tseng couldn’t exactly blame him, he also wasn’t going to pretend he was pleased with the situation.</p><p>Once or twice they wound up in the elevator together, mercifully usually with someone between them (often Rude) and Tseng felt likely to spontaneously combust. Every group meeting was spent with Reno glowering at Tseng or muttering something to Rude or Emma. If he had mentioned what occurred to either of them, they said nothing to Tseng. He desperately hoped Reno kept it to himself - he didn’t need Emma to have more reasons to hate him.</p><p>Considering how close-knit the Turks were, Tseng knew it was really only a matter of time before things came to a head. He couldn’t simply ignore Reno for the rest of his life, but maybe if he was lucky he could ignore him long enough to never have to discuss the fact that - of all of their varied colleagues - he had slipped up with <em>Reno</em>.</p><p>Unfortunately, things reached a boiling point sooner than Tseng would have preferred.</p><p>Late one night after most of the other Turks had gone home or were struggling to stay awake in their shared offices, Tseng took out his frustrations in the gym. He didn’t often train so late, but it came with the advantage of solitude: no prying eyes lounging around getting hot and bothered over the simple act of trying to keep his body in good condition. He was working up a good sweat laying into a punching bag when someone else entered the gym, slamming the door loudly behind them.</p><p>“This is just fucking ridiculous.”</p><p>Tseng sighed and held the punching bag as he turned to face Reno. They stared at each other in silence, Reno’s brow knitting in irritation.</p><p>“Just say whatever it is you want to say, Reno,” Tseng said.</p><p>“I don’t want to say shit. I told you I wouldn’t say anything to Veld. I’m not trying to have some deep conversation about the hidden meaning of the two of us fucking because there isn’t one, okay? It was two people who were very drunk fooling around. What I’m pissed about is you acting like I don’t exist because of it.”</p><p>While it was true Tseng had been actively ignoring Reno, when all was said and done he didn’t think he was really ignoring him all that much more than he previously did. Reno and Tseng had never been close. Tseng recruited Reno to the Turks several years earlier and ran the occasional mission with him, but mostly Reno and Rude worked together and Tseng only saw him at meetings.</p><p>“What reason have I had to talk to you?” Tseng asked.</p><p>“Oh Shiva’s tits, Tseng. Just because something doesn’t mean anything doesn’t mean it’s not worth discussing. You know it could have been two adults having a fucking conversation instead of you getting out of my apartment as fast as you could fucking manage because the sheer thought of fucking me was so embarrassing.”</p><p>Tseng pushed back from the punching bag. “Is that what the problem is? I already told you it wasn’t that. I’m not embarrassed by you, Reno.” Though, admittedly he often found Reno’s behavior embarrassing. He omitted that information. “I’m embarrassed that I did something so stupid. There are rules-”</p><p>Reno blew a loud raspberry. “Rules no one fucking follows except you anyway.”</p><p>“All the same. If you really want to talk about it-”</p><p>“I don’t want to talk,” said Reno, shedding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “I want to fight.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Come on. Let’s just hash it out. I’ll go easy on you.”</p><p>Tseng looked Reno up and down skeptically. He couldn’t have weighed a hundred and thirty pounds soaking wet, not that he didn’t have any muscle to him. Tseng specialized in martial arts and as a result, his size and muscle mass made Reno considerably outmatched. They had sparred before in training a very long time ago and it had been a short and swift victory on Tseng’s part.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a great idea, Reno.”</p><p>“Why not, huh?” Reno bounced on the balls of his feet, grabbing his mag rod and tossing it aside. “Come on. Hand-to-hand. Just fight me, Tseng. Then it’ll be done and I’ll stop glaring at you during every meeting.”</p><p>“I…don’t want to hurt you,” Tseng was still hesitant.</p><p>Reno didn’t give him a choice in the matter. He launched himself at Tseng and Tseng quickly side-stepped him, ducking as he attempted to punch in retaliation. Reno’s biggest asset was that he was fast - even without the aid of the haste materia Tseng knew he usually kept on him, he could run circles around Tseng; that speed made up for his comparable lack of strength.</p><p>“Fine,” Tseng growled. “If you want to fight, we’ll fight.”</p><p>He held back at first, launching himself and attempting a sweeping kick to get Reno on his back, but Reno leaped sideways and rammed his entire body against Tseng’s, knocking them both over and turning what could have been a nuanced bit of hand-to-hand combat into an effective wrestling match.</p><p>Tseng had the advantage of strength, even momentarily dazed, and he wrenched Reno onto his back, pinning him down with the weight of his body and holding his arms above his head, both of them sweating and panting.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted, Reno?” He demanded.</p><p>Reno stared up at him with teeth clenched. “No, honestly I kind of just want to punch you but it’d be a crime to blemish that pretty face of yours.”</p><p>Tseng’s ears flushed despite himself. “I’m going to let go of you know and-”</p><p>It was a mistake. Reno scrambled and clawed like a feral cat until he had the upper hand, shoving Tseng down onto the exercise mat and pinning his arms against his sides with a surprising force. If this was what it took to placate Reno, Tseng was content to lie there for a minute catching his breath.</p><p>“There,” Reno gasped, sitting back against Tseng’s lap. “Now I feel better.” He looked down at Tseng, still catching his breath. “You know, you could do worse than me.”</p><p>It was a moot point trying to convince Reno that Tseng was mortified over the situation, not necessarily the person, so he said nothing, letting his head fall back against the mat while Reno continued to hold him down.</p><p>Sometimes, it turned out, Tseng’s sober brain wasn’t always a rational thinker either. Or rather, with adrenaline pumping through his veins, hot and sweaty and now with a warm body against his groin, Tseng’s body was reacting of its own accord - no thinking involved.</p><p>“Tseng,” Reno leaned forward, laying himself flat along Tseng’s chest. Tseng refused to meet his gaze. “Are you hard right now?”</p><p>“Reno, please,” Tseng groaned.</p><p>Reno laughed loudly and rolled his hips so that his ass ground against Tseng’s unmistakable erection. A little shiver shot down Tseng’s spine and he tore his arms from Reno’s grip. When he finally turned his head to meet Reno’s gaze, he found his face hovering uncomfortably close, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p>“It’s kind of a shame we don’t remember it, isn’t it?”</p><p>Tseng was singularly focused on the weight of Reno’s body against his. Reno rolled his hips again and without really thinking about what he was doing, Tseng gripped his legs and guided him to do it again.</p><p>“Shiva’s tits, you’re gonna give me whiplash,” Reno muttered.</p><p>Tseng felt strung between two points. He had spent the last week avoiding Reno at all costs because he didn’t want to discuss or acknowledge what had happened, but it <em>had</em> happened. Did it make a difference if it happened again if the line had already been crossed? Tseng hadn’t even entertained the possibility, but now that Reno was on top of him it seemed more appealing than it ever had before.</p><p>Tseng didn’t give voice to any of this because he was not nearly as loquacious as Reno was. Instead, he dug his fingers into Reno’s thighs and pulled him forward to grind against him again. Reno complied, leaning closer until their noses were brushing and rolling his hips back and forth without Tseng’s guidance, dragging himself against Tseng’s erection.</p><p>“That feel good?” Reno whispered. “Not so opposed to it now, are you?”</p><p>Tseng’s heartbeat throbbed between his legs and an unbidden moan escaped his throat. “Reno.”</p><p>“I don’t really remember, but I’m guessing I didn’t get to show you a very good time the other night. We were both pretty blitzed.” He braced an arm beside Tseng’s head and toyed with kissing him. “Why don’t you let me show you a good time, Tseng? Don’t you want to relax?”</p><p>Tseng glanced at the closed doors to the gym. Not many people were still lingering this late at night, but they most definitely weren’t alone. Anyone might walk in and find them like this. Reno gripped his chin and forced his attention back to the matter at hand. He traced his thumb against Tseng’s lip and kissed him: a greedy, open-mouthed kiss that Tseng instinctively leaned into.</p><p>This was absolutely the single stupidest thing Tseng had ever done.</p><p>When their lips parted, Reno sat up, still grinding against Tseng’s lap while he grabbed Tseng's arm and ran his fingers slowly along the path of his veins. He traced the inside of Tseng’s palm and guided his hand to his mouth, pressing his lips softly against Tseng’s skin and taking one of his fingers into his mouth.</p><p>Tseng’s hips jerked at the implication while Reno sucked on his finger.</p><p>“Well?” Reno asked, releasing Tseng’s hand and sitting back against him. “What do you want, Tseng?”</p><p>What <em>did</em> Tseng want? If he were thinking rationally in the moment, the answer might have been different, but just that second all he could really think about were Reno’s swollen lips around his cock.</p><p>“Anyone could just walk in here,” Tseng said.</p><p>Reno slid off of him. “I’m kind of into that, but I get your point. Meet me in the supply closet.”</p><p>“The supply closet?” Tseng propped himself up on his elbows. “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Do you want your dick sucked or not, Shiva’s tits.” Reno sauntered out, picking up his jacket on the way out.</p><p>Tseng took a moment to collect himself before standing. A bit of space and time to think might have made him change his mind about the absolutely egregious mistake he was about to make, but he was so hard it was painful. Maybe Reno was right. Tseng was remarkably bad at relaxing, at ‘blowing off steam’ so to speak. And he knew his colleagues had done far worse with each other.</p><p>He still wasted time contemplating his decision nonetheless, and when he got to the supply closet and slipped inside, he found Reno kneeling on the floor wearing a scowl.</p><p>“Thought maybe you got cold feet,” he said, hands already gripping the edge of Tseng’s pants and pulling them down, underwear and all, to rest around his ankles.</p><p>Tseng stumbled back against the wall and Reno kissed up his thighs, nipping lightly at his skin.</p><p>“Still time to change your mind,” he breathed against Tseng’s hip, taking hold of his cock at the base.</p><p>“Mmphmm,” said Tseng, no longer capable of formulating a sentence.</p><p>Reno gazed up at him with heavy-lidded eyes and pressed his lips against the base of Tseng’s cock just above where he held him. “You sure you want it?” he purred.</p><p>“<em>Ah,</em>” Tseng gasped.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Yes,<em> Gods, please</em>.”</p><p>Reno laughed his obnoxious little laugh and kissed up the length of Tseng’s cock, circling his lips around the head and swirling his tongue against the slit. Tseng jerked toward the touch and closed his eyes, resting one hand on the back of Reno’s head and gripping his ponytail. Reno teased him for a few seconds until Tseng tugged on his hair - maybe a bit too hard - at which point he took Tseng as far into his mouth as he could.</p><p>Most of the time, when Tseng paid for sex, it was quick and simple. As a result, it had actually been quite a while since he’d had anyone’s mouth around his cock like that and though part of him hoped Reno would be bad at it just so he wouldn’t be enticed to make the same mistake twice, Reno knew exactly what he was doing. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, swirling his tongue in a way that nearly made Tseng’s knees buckle. Tseng thrust his hips and Reno gripped his ass, nails digging into his skin, muffled moans leaving his throat as he moved.</p><p>“<em>Ah…Gods…</em>” Tseng groaned, tugging on Reno’s hair, which only pulled another lusty moan out of Reno in return.</p><p>Whatever rational part of his brain was flabbergasted to be crammed into a supply closet having his dick sucked had shut off completely and all Tseng could think or care about was Reno’s hot, wet mouth sucking the life out of him. His breath grew ragged the longer it lasted, moans issuing from deep within his chest, stifling them by clamping his mouth shut for fear of alerting anyone outside to what was going on in that closet.</p><p>The pleasure mounted from head to toe until it was too much. Tseng’s mouth fell open in a wordless cry as his cock throbbed inside Reno’s mouth, a blinding white heat bursting behind his eyes. Reno released him with a slick pop and sat back on his knees to stare up at Tseng with a wily grin.</p><p>Tseng rested heavily against the wall, eyelids fluttering. “Gods, Reno,” was all he could muster.</p><p>Reno stood up, bringing his body against Tseng’s and tracing a path across his chest. “You like that, you should see what else I can do.” His erection pressed against Tseng’s thigh.</p><p>Tseng was still recovering from his orgasm, his mind dull and at ease despite the fact that anyone could realistically still walk in on them and his pants were still hanging around his ankles. Reno pulled away and turned toward the door.</p><p>“Looking forward to another ‘discussion’ with-”</p><p>Tseng grabbed his arm and pulled their bodies back together, pressing Reno against the opposite wall and kissing his neck. There was no urgency in his movement, but he felt that a little reciprocation was probably in order, especially given Reno’s bruised ego prior to the revelation that maybe Tseng did in fact find Reno attractive even when he was stone-cold sober.</p><p>Reno didn’t protest the sudden decision, instead craning his neck to expose more skin to Tseng, gripping Tseng’s shoulder and arching his back while Tseng unzipped his pants.</p><p>“This never leaves this room,” Tseng breathed. “The trouble we could get into-”</p><p>“Like anyone would believe me?” Reno laughed and tugged on Tseng’s ponytail.</p><p>Tseng slid his hand inside Reno’s underwear and took hold of him, stroking up and down the length of his cock with slow, steady pumps of his hand. Reno leaned his head back and moaned.</p><p>“Those big hands of yours, Tseng.”</p><p>Tseng frowned. Were his hands that big?</p><p>Reno’s eyes fluttered shut and his moans became more insistent.</p><p>“Be quiet,” Tseng hissed.</p><p>“The chief isn’t here,” Reno bit back before moaning as loudly as he possibly could. Tseng clapped his free hand over Reno’s mouth.</p><p>“If you want me to finish and you want there to be a next time, then <em>be quiet</em>.” Reno gave him a coy look and licked his hand. “<em>Really</em>?” Tseng growled, withdrawing his hand and continuing his ministrations.</p><p>“You’re no fun. You need to learn to loosen up.”</p><p>Tseng thought jerking Reno off in a supply closet was a pretty good step toward ‘learning to loosen up’, but he didn’t say as much. He kissed Reno’s jaw and Reno tugged on his shoulder until he brought their lips together, tongues tangling, heat rising between them. Reno’s cock throbbed in Tseng’s hand and he came with a gasp, nails digging into Tseng’s shoulder, biting Tseng’s bottom lip as they broke apart.</p><p>“Thanks for that,” Reno sighed contentedly.</p><p>Tseng stepped back and looked for something to clean his hand with amongst the supplies while Reno zipped his pants back up. He found a roll of paper towels to assist him, then he pulled his pants back up and turned to face Reno.</p><p>“Perhaps I could find you the next time I’m in need of…unwinding,” he said, all serious now that they had both dealt with the immediate problem of their mutual arousal.</p><p>Reno rolled his eyes and patted Tseng’s chest. “Yeah. You let me know.”</p><p>Once he was gone, Tseng was left alone in the supply closet wondering what the hell he was thinking, already contemplating - not just contemplating, <em>looking forward to</em> - their next encounter.</p><p>So much for following the rules.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>